


Three

by sciencebluefeelings



Series: with you [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Family Bonding, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Parenthood, Telepathic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencebluefeelings/pseuds/sciencebluefeelings
Summary: Ambassador Spock may be advanced in years, but he is still an inexperienced parent.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Original Character(s), James T. Kirk/Spock Prime, Spock Prime & Original Character(s)
Series: with you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046593
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Three

Jim walks down the ship hallway with quick, light steps. It has been a very long day. Jim had to finish his shift late tonight, but he might be able to say goodnight to Halu before his bedtime.

Jim thinks about Halu's fourth birthday coming in two weeks as he navigates to the turbolift. Halu has grown rapidly, and although Jim misses his son's cute infant past, he's just as excited about living their new stages of life together. He's planning on purchasing a traditional toy puzzle made of Vulcan hardwood. Knowing Spock, he would enjoy the puzzle as well.

Jim presses his palm to the door lock and the doors slide open. "I'm home," Jim says. "Spock?"

The entry hall is silent. Frowning, Jim removes his shoes and sets aside his bag before walking into the main room. He finds Spock sitting on the far end of the couch, huddled with his knees to his chest. Jim's stomach drops. "Hon?"

Spock glances up at Jim, and a thin, sharp anger seeps through their mating bond. Spock must've been keeping his shields up until now. He's incredibly angry, and he's angry at Halu.

Jim drops to his knees in front of Spock and lets Spock grab his hands to hold them in his lap. His bridled strength is evident in his tight grip. "Is he in his room?" Jim asks.

Spock takes a long breath and nods.

Jim is well aware that their son has become increasingly difficult lately. He has all the smarts of his _sa'mekh_ and none of the restraint. Jim moves to sit on the couch next to his partner. "What happened with Halu?"

"He was refusing to cooperate and would not prepare for sleep."

Jim hums. It's not an unusual thing they've been dealing with. "Did you do the usual? Warn him of the consequences?"

"Our dialogue unknowingly escalated. I should not have allowed it to progress. Oh, Jim." Spock buries his face in his hands. "And then Halu physically retaliated."

"Oh no, sweetheart." Jim can't help the enraged surge of protectiveness that sparks in his throat. For all his attitude so far, Halu has never hit anyone before. Jim holds Spock's hands in his. "What happened after that?"

"I found myself so upset I could not remain in his presence."

Jim soothes his hands through Spock's hair and watches him lean closer. "He's still immature. Have you hit anyone as a kid, Spock?"

"No. Not even in self defense. And I would never think to consider raising a hand against my own father." Spock's frustration pulses through their bond. "How can he be so quick to choose violence?"

"He's not you, Spock. He'll never be you. You gave birth to him and he's your blood, but he's still his own person with his own personality. Not to mention we're not raising him as a Vulcan. He's bound to be less restrained in his expression."

Spock shakes his head a little and looks towards the kitchen. "It is very late. You should eat dinner, _k'diwa_."

"In a moment." Jim rubs Spock's thumb encouragingly with his own. "Why don't you get ready for bed? I'll join you later."

Spock nods and presses a tender kiss to his lips before rising. Jim watches him as he goes down the hallway to their room. He somehow looks so much older and younger all at once. It's a strange duality that grows as Spock does as a parent.

Jim waits until Spock is out of sight before going to Halu's bedroom. He cracks open the door to see a dark room. Jim flicks on the light and Halu flinches. He is sitting on his bed with arms and legs crossed. God. It seems like just yesterday that petulant child was still that fragile bundle that Spock was nursing.

Jim keeps his voice soft. "Halu."

Halu makes eye contact with him. There's still some lingering resentment, but the guilt overwhelms it.

"Are you calm enough to shower and brush your teeth now?"

Halu grumbles, but Jim ignores it and waits for Halu to crawl down from his bed and go into the bathroom. Jim helps Halu finish tidying for bed with difficulty, and they go back to Halu's room. Halu doesn't get into bed.

Jim kneels down to eye level with Halu. "What happened tonight with _Sa'mekh_ , Halu?"

" _We harbored conflicting opinions,_ " Halu replies dully in Vulcan.

"And then what happened?" Jim asks in Standard.

Guilt seeps into Halu's voice. " _I hit Sa'mekh._ "

"I know you and _Sa'mekh_ were upset, but that is no excuse for your behavior."

Halu remains silent. Jim tries to get further into Halu's line of sight. "It hurts other people. It can also affect that person's emotional state of mind.” Jim stands. "You're going to apologize to your _sa'mekh_ , and then starting tomorrow, no PADD usage for three days."

Halu's eyes glint at the relatively severe punishment. Jim recognizes that calculating look. "I'm letting Miss Uhura and Mister Scott know, so don't go to them thinking you can get away with using their electronics."

Jim can feel the bond bubbling between them with a mental screech, but Jim keeps his mental shields up, just like Spock taught him. The screeching intensifies, pushing at the peripheries of his mind, and Halu kicks at the bedside table, nearly knocking over the lamp.

"Halu, sit down here." Jim pulls out the stool for Halu's miniature desk in the corner of the room. Halu stomps over and sits with a huff.

Jim counts to five, quelling his irritation. Halu is tenacious as he is smart, and there are probably several other preemptive measures he hasn't considered. Jim can't catch a break with this kid, can he?

Jim watches Halu gradually calm down again at his tiny desk. The growing exhaustion might be a factor. Halu sounds sheepish. "I _'m sorry, Jih'mekh._ "

"What did you do wrong?" Jim prompts.

Their bond pulses. " _This is wrong because the behavior is injurious to others and myself. In the future I will refrain from repeating the action,_ " Halu recites.

"Thank you, Halu." Jim places a piece of paper in front of Halu. "Please draw a picture for _Sa'mekh_."

Halu's lip trembles. " _For what purpose? Sa'mekh hates me now._ "

Jim sighs and responds calmly in Vulcan. " _He doesn't hate you, Halu. And you still need to calm down, I can still feel your anger in my mind. Finish the drawing first._ "

So Halu draws. As he gets lost in the act of drawing, the mental screeching vanishes completely. Jim leans against the wall, relieved his mind is quiet once more.

Halu puts down his crayon and hesitates. He looks at Jim out of the corner of his eye.

Jim herds Halu out of his room and Halu opens the door to Jim and Spock's bedroom. Spock is sitting in their bed reading a novel, his silver-rimmed glasses perched on his nose. He looks up warily at Halu.

Halu falters and sticks his drawing between them like a barrier. "This picture is for you to make amends," he says in Standard.

Spock closes his book and accepts the drawing. He stares at the random illustrations of various plants all over the page. From left to right, as Halu had calmed down, the pictures had progressed to drawings of portraits, specifically the crewmates of the Enterprise. At the very bottom corner was a picture of Spock and Jim with Halu holding their hands between them. "Halu. This is very thoughtful."

Halu rushes to hug Spock around his middle, and his voice quavers. "I don't hate you, _Sa'mekh_. I'm sorry."

Spock squeezes his eyes shut and returns the gesture with an enveloping embrace. Both are quiet for a moment, and Jim assumes they're speaking through their bond. "I apologize to you as well, Halu. It was not right for me to scold in such a crude manner." Halu sniffles, but he doesn't let go of Spock's sleep robe.

"I very much prefer your kind touches," Spock observes quietly. Halu hugs Spock again, and Spock strokes Halu's hair.

Halu finally lets go of Spock and mutters goodnight before rushing out of the room to his own. Jim snorts. Their kid is headstrong but he sure is cute. Jim follows Halu back out to find him huddled under the blankets.

Jim sits on the edge of the bed. "Do you have a story picked out, Halu?"

Halu immediately sits back up. "I still get a story?"

"Whether you get a bedtime story has nothing to do with your behavior. But let's read something short. Jih'mekh's tired."

So they read Halu's third favorite picture book about a Vulcan fox and North African hedgehog. Jim kisses Halu goodnight and turns off the light as Halu settles in his bed. Jim goes back to his bedroom and prepares for bed, lingering in the shower. When Jim returns to the bedroom, he finds Spock looking at the picture again.

"It is quite remarkable," Spock murmurs. "The skill level of his artwork already exceeds my own."

Jim eases next to his partner and kisses his cheek. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired. Did you eat something?"

"Uh. I forgot. I'll eat tomorrow."

Spock shakes his head with a fond smile. "I have been thinking, we should present a motivating stimulus to Halu to encourage him to prepare for bed."

"Positive reinforcement," Jim agrees. "Let me know what you want to do."

"I will." Spock turns off the light and wraps an arm around Jim's chest. "Expect to be woken early tomorrow for morning sex."

Jim laughs. "Now that's something to look forward to."

"I have completed the bedtime routine in a timely manner every day this week," Halu says from his seat in his bed. "I get an extra bedtime story tonight."

"You do," Jim agrees with a wide smile. "What do you want me to read?"

Halu looks to Spock, whom Jim is currently hugging loosely around the hips. "Can _Sa'mekh_ read for me?"

A surprised, pleased warmth seeps through the bond like sunlight. It's been a long time since Spock read. It's almost always been Jim reading to him every night. "Of course, Halu," Spock says. "Let me get my reading glasses."

Halu chooses the books from his bookshelf. Jim sits on the edge of the bed and beams as Spock sits against the head of the bed and Halu tucks at his side. Spock's voice is smooth as he reads aloud, and the opened bond between the three of them resonates, strong and fully complete.


End file.
